


One-Sided

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that can never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

He was a coward. He knew that. He also knew he was greedy and had a number of other faults too. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have his good points.  
He felt love, passion, and need. He wanted to hold and be held, to be in the forefront of someone’s thoughts.

But Nerve didn’t want him. To Nerve, he was a good friend, a comrade. He may as well be Rally for all the man felt for him.

Blitz fisted his hands, turning away from the scene he had been watching.  
Nerve didn’t want him, because Nerve had Yusei.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
